Maddie's Quest of a Lifetime
The fifty-sixth and final episode of Season 38. Maddie faces her biggest mission yet: she must save the Flynn-Fletcher family from Doofenshmirtz's clutches. Perry makes the decision of blowing his cover in front of Maddie in order to stop Doofenshmirtz. Episode Summary Maddie is sitting in her bedroom, thinking about some of the adventures she's had in the past. She thinks about stopping the Big One, she thinks about when Baljeet saved her, and she thinks about the time Phineas and Ferb helped find her family. Suddenly, she gets a call from Isabella. She sounds panicked. There was a note left on the tree from a pharmacist, and he's got Phineas and Ferb captive. They need someone to save them. Maddie asks why she can't. Isabella lists off why all their friends can't save them: Buford is too lazy, Baljeet has summer school, Django is never around anymore, Irving is probably working on nerd stuff, Haven has soccer, Mallory is on vacation, Heidi is out of town for the day, Caleb has baseball, Ford has track, Dylan is visiting his grandma, Olivia is out to lunch, and Erin is visiting her cousins. It's up to Maddie to save them. Then, she wonders if Perry is okay. Perry is rushing to his lair. He takes the quickest chute he can find and Monogram pops onto the screen. Monogram says it's terrible, because his host family has been held captive by Doofenshmirtz. He must go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated right now and save them. Perry rushes to his hovercar and races off. Monogram thinks that if he has to go to desperate measures, he'll just use the Memory-Erase-Inator again. With Maddie, she's trying to figure out where the Flynn-Fletchers are. She thinks the cries from the obscure building in downtown is where they are. She dashes inside, and to her surprise, they're there. Phineas is surprised to see Maddie here. She says she's here to save them. Candace says that's great, and to try and hurry up. Doof silences them and wonders what a girl is doing here, but he remembers her and traps her. Maddie struggles to get out of the cage she was just trapped in. Doof says to struggle all she wants, because she won't be getting out anytime soon. Doof goes off to get himself some lemonade for a job well done. Just then, Perry bursts in through the refrigerator, again. Doof was expecting Perry and he traps him inside a stir fry pan. He asks him why he decided to capture his host family. He says he knows a couple of boys in their family that know how to create robot dogs, tree houses, and super computers. With their knowledge, he'll use them to help him create an army of robots so he can take control over Danville. But Perry is clever, and escapes the trap after the explanation of the plan. Doof is knocked out cold temporarily, and Perry uses this time to try and free his family. He sees Maddie, struggling to escape the cage. Perry frees her, and Maddie is surprised to see Perry. He shushes her and he motions her to save his family. Maddie unties them and tells them to escape. The Flynn-Fletchers run, but Doof wakes up and notices. He gets the Destruct-Inator and fires it rapidly at the Flynn-Fletchers, Perry, and Maddie. Luckily, they escape in time. But suddenly, Perry presses the self-destruct button. The blast was so big, half of the building explodes. Maddie is exhausted from the quest and she collapses on the ground. Monogram quick comes by and zaps her with a Memory-Erase-Inator. Maddie wonders what happened, and she just spots Perry. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Maddie: "Alright Maddie, you've got this. Do not ask yourself if you're too chicken to do this, because no, no you're not" Ferb's Line "What an adventure" Whatcha Doin Maddie Perry's entrance to lair A chute Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Maddie thinks back to the time she stopped the Big One, when Baljeet saved her, and the time she found out the mystery of her cousin ("Katherine and the Big One", "Sprummer", "The Mystery of Maddie's Family") *Monogram remembers and uses the Memory-Erase-Inator ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Rover, the tree house robots, and the super computer ("Canderemy", "Tree to Get Ready", "Ask a Foolish Question") *Doofenshmirtz uses the Destruct-Inator ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Allusions *'Five Finger Death Punch': An instrumental of "Wrong Side of Heaven" plays during the time the Flynn-Fletchers, Perry, and Maddie escape Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38